1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a cover member and a suspension.
2. Related Art
Until now, a cover member has been used for covering and protecting outer circumferences of a piston rod and a cylinder in a hydraulic shock absorber included in a suspension, for example.
A bellows body (cover member) disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Publication No. 10-267124 has a cross section in which continuous peaks and troughs are formed except for attachment parts at both ends.